<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Battle of L'Manburg~ A Dream SMP Fanfic by CasualLattice25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702038">The Battle of L'Manburg~ A Dream SMP Fanfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualLattice25/pseuds/CasualLattice25'>CasualLattice25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fundy - Freeform, George - Freeform, How Do I Tag, I have no idea how to do this, I'm Bad At Titles, Minecraft, No Beta We Die Like Sleep Deprived Dumbasses, Ounz, That's it, Tommy - Freeform, Tubbo - Freeform, Wilbur - Freeform, ahhhhhh, dream - Freeform, dreamnotfound, help me, l'manburg, minecraft youtubers - Freeform, ok, punz, soot - Freeform, this is a cry for help, uhmmm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:01:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,257</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27702038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualLattice25/pseuds/CasualLattice25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey guys, this was my second fanfic, and is sorta cringey when I look back at it now hehehehe. It is a romanticized version of the L'Manburg war! ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST! I hope you guys enjoy! <br/>Contains: Dreamnotfound</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Revolution</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo was wandering around the server, looking around. It was late at night, so everyone was either asleep or in different worlds. Tubbo enjoyed it. As much as he loved hanging out with Tommy, he could be really loud and hyperactive sometimes, so he was grateful for the peace and quiet. He was walking above Wilbur's ball, which was now flooded with water when he heard a loud "Psssst Tubbo" from his left. He glanced around nervously, drawing his sword. He relaxed slightly as he saw the familiar floppy blonde hair and blue eyes of his friend. </p><p>"Tommy." Tubbo said, slightly disappointed because his nice evening was interrupted. "What's up?" </p><p>Tommy stood up from the bush he was hiding behind. "Tubbo, this is top secret. Come here." he whispered, a grin on his face. </p><p>Tubbo suspiciously lowered himself to the ground behind the bush. "Yeah Tommy?" </p><p>"Tubbo." </p><p>Tommy suddenly gripped his shoulders staring at him with seriousness in his eyes. "Errr, yes?"</p><p>"I want to invite you to a new nation." </p><p>"Um what? Tom-" </p><p>"Shhhh" Tommy said, pushing a finger to his lips. "Someone might hear us." </p><p>"Tommy what do you mean? A new nation?" Tubbo said, whispering now. </p><p>"We have lived under the tyranny of the Dream Team for too long! We have started a new free nation named L'Manburg!" </p><p>"Wha-what? Wait- we?" </p><p>Tommy smirked. "Follow me to freedom, my friend!" Tubbo sighed. </p><p>"This better not be a prank Tommy." he muttered, jogging to catch up to his friend. <br/>- - -<br/>Tubbo glanced around Wilbur's hot dog cart. Eret was leaning against a table, tossing a knife around dangerously. He waved at Tubbo nonchalantly. Fundy, who was inspecting a potion bottle, his fluffy fox ears flopping down, stood up in excitement. <br/>"Tubbo!" he exclaimed happily, rushing over to hug him, knocking down a brewing stand. </p><p>"Woah, watch the drugs!" Tommy said, smirking at Fundy's excitement. </p><p>Fundy threw his arms around Tubbo's middle. "You joined L'Manburg! I knew you would agree!" </p><p>"Wha-wait I never agreed to anyt-" </p><p>Wilbur emerged from the back of the truck. </p><p>"Ah, our newest recruit. Welcome, welcome." he said, smiling wide. </p><p>"Now, I've gathered you all here today to witness the creation of our new empire, separate from the Dream Team SMP!" </p><p>Tubbo glanced at Tommy, confused. Tommy winked at him, then stood ramrod straight, saluting Wilbur. </p><p>"Welcome to a new, free life. Free from Americans, free to sell all the drugs we want! TO L'MANBURG!" Wilbur shouted, raising his sword in the air. Fundy cheered excitedly, Eret smirked, and Tommy saluted. Tubbo smiled nervously. </p><p>Oh what did Tommy drag him into now? <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Troubles Arise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Wilbur smiled, looking at his new nation. Fundy was laughing with Tubbo as they sharpened their swords and Eret was chopping down trees to supply them. Tommy walked up behind Wilbur and looked at him, smiling. </p><p>"L'Manburg is moving along pretty nicely" Tommy said, beaming at Tubbo and Fundy laughing.  Wilbur chuckled. </p><p>"Yes, it certainly is. To L'Manburg." </p><p>He offered a fist bump to Tommy. Tommy bumped his fist playfully, then saluted him. </p><p>"Ah, my right hand man." Wilbur said, putting an arm around Tommy's shoulders. "Think of all the drugs we're gonna sell." </p><p>Tommy grinned. He felt.. pride? Tommy chuckled to himself. That wasn't a thing he felt often. He messed around so much, the only thing he felt pride for was his discs, which he worked hours for. He had joined Wilbur's cause as a sort of joke but now, looking at his happy friends, he realized that he would do a lot to protect this new nation they had started. </p><p>Suddenly, they heard a scream from Fundy. Tommy and Wilbur jumped in surprise, rushing over to Tubbo and Fundy. </p><p>"Tommy!" Tubbo exclaimed, standing up quickly. </p><p>"What happened?" Wilbur asked, concerned. </p><p>"An arrow nearly impaled me!" Fundy said, still in shock. </p><p>"From where?" Tommy said, drawing his bow and glancing around suspiciously. Wilbur bent down and grabbed the arrow. </p><p>"It has a note attached to it!" he said in surprise. Tubbo and Fundy huddled around him as he unfolded the note. "Well, hurry up and read it!" Tommy asked impatiently, still scanning the area, bow drawn. </p><p>Surrender at dawn or we will attack. Put white flags in the walls of L'Manburg, or risk a war.<br/>-Dream, Sapnap, George, and Punz</p><p>"That green bastard." Tommy muttered, still looking around for the intruder. </p><p>Suddenly, Tubbo cried out. Wilbur glanced at the arrow protruding out of his shoulder in shock. </p><p>"YOU GREEN SON OF A BITCH" Tommy shouted louder, swinging his bow around. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" </p><p>Tubbo grimaced, pulling the arrow out. Red stained his green t-shirt. </p><p>"That one has a note on it too!" Fundy exclaimed. Tubbo plucked the note off shakily. He read it as Fundy hastily tried to bandage his shoulder. </p><p><i>Oh, and I would watch your house Tubbo.</i> </p><p>Tubbo's eyes widened, and he stood up hastily, surprising Fundy. </p><p>"Nonononono.." he muttered, running as fast as he could out the gates of L'Manburg. </p><p>"Tubbo wait!" Fundy shouted, taking off after him. </p><p>Wilbur rushed over to Tommy, who was still muttering curse words. "Tommy." Wilbur said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Protect L'Manburg. Look around for anymore intruders with Eret." </p><p>Tommy glanced at him, anger burning in his eyes. "We're not surrendering, are we?" </p><p>Wilbur locked eyes with him. "Never." </p><p>"Good." Tommy smirked. "We're gonna burn those bastards to the ground." Wilbur smirked at him, then raced after Fundy and Tubbo. <br/>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Very cringe again, sorry guys!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Vengeance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Fundy raced through the wooden streets, searching desperately for his friend. He didn't know why Tubbo had ran off, but he knew that it had to do with the note. Fundy's ears flattened against his head angrily as he thought of Dream. Why would he be doing this to them? Suddenly Fundy saw smoke rising in the air in the distance. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him, concerned for his friend. He came to a stop before Tubbo's house, eyes widening as he watched flames slowly engulfing it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was standing in front of his house, eyes brimming with tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nononononono.." he rambled, suddenly racing ahead into the burning house, trying to salvage anything left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo NO!" Fundy shouted, coughing from the smoke as he dragged Tubbo from the burning wreckage. He held his sobbing friend as flames ate away at the husk of a house in front of them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Earlier that day</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream slammed his fist into the wooden meeting table, causing Sapnap and Punz to jump a little. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm TIRED OF THEM MESSING AROUND!" he shouted angrily, fingers tearing at his dirty blonde hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW! THIS IS MY SERVER MY RULES GOT IT? WHY WOULD THEY WANT TO START A NEW COUNTRY?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream continued to rant, pacing angrily around their planning room. Sapnap rolled his eyes, and continued to play on his phone lazily. </span>
  <b>(In this story, all players have a phone they use to communicate between worlds) </b>
  <span>Punz glanced over at him, still scared from Dream's outburst. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is he always like this?" he whispered to Sapnap as Dream paced around, still screaming. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap sighed, glancing at his best friend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream's been really angry recently. He says he's just really pissed at Wilbur and Tommy because they started this whole thing, but I know it's bothering him that George is away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George had taken a small break from the server, choosing to play in single player worlds. (</span>
  <b>In this story, there is a world hub where you can switch to other servers, or play by yourself.) </b>
</p><p>
  <b>"</b>
  <span>George was texting Dream and I about this girl that he had met in this music server.... let's just say Dream was a little bit jealous..." As Sapnap explained this to Punz, his eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wai-what? Does he...?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap giggled quietly. "I think so-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Dream turned to them. "WE'RE GONNA DO SOMETHING TODAY. RIGHT NOW. THOSE LITTLE TROUBLEMAKERS WILL KNOW WHOS BOSS!" Sapnap and Punz glanced together and gulped. Dream wasn't one to be trifled with when he was angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream aimed his bow, taking aim and firing with precision. It implanted in the little space between Tubbo and Fundy. He smirked as he heard Fundy's terrified squeal. He suddenly heard a buzz from his phone. As he pulled it out of his black jeans, he realized it was from George on him and Sapnap's group chat. It showed a picture of him and a girl with blonde highlights with their arms around each other, posing for the camera. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hanging out with Maia!!! </span>
  </em>
  <span>George had captioned it. Rage clouded his vision. Was he really that annoying that George had to find new friends? He spends so much time with that girl. Was Dream being replaced? He quietly growled in frustration. Fuck Maia. Fuck "L'Manburg." He'd had enough. He scrawled something angrily in a piece of paper, stabbed it violently with an arrow tip, and sent it flying. He marched over to Sapnap, grabbing his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon."he said gruffly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream-wait- that wasn't part of the plan I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I make the plans." Dream growled angrily, pulling Sapnap along.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stood in front of Tubbo's beautiful wooden house. Sapnap glanced at him nervously, afraid to intervene. Dream hesitated for a moment. Should he do this? He remembered how much time Tubbo had put into this house, and his beaming face when he finished it. Maybe he shouldn't do it... The picture of George with that girl flashed in his mind again. Images of them hanging out, going on dates, </span>
  <em>
    <span>kissing... </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dream cried out, pure anger clouding his thoughts as he lit the first block aflame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>ehhehehehe cringeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Negotiate A Time And Place</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy paced around the hot dog cart, cursing violently. "That bastard..." he muttered, suddenly punching one of the brewing stands in rage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY!" Wilbur shouted. "WATCH THE DRUGS!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy rested his head on the table, blonde hair flopping over his forehead and giving him a crazed look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, we're as mad as you are, but punching drugs isn't going to help anything." Fundy softly explained, bandaging a sleeping Tubbo's shoulder. He and Wilbur had carried him home after he had passed out, exhausted from the stress of having his house burnt down. Tommy looked at him softly snoring, his brown hair floating up and down. He slammed his fist into the table again, causing Fundy and Wilbur to jump. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those absolute pieces of shit! I'm going to kick their asses so hard that they-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him mid-sentence. "We're not giving up. We are going to fight. I've arranged to meet with their team in front of the L'Manburg embassy. Are you going to pull yourself together?" Tommy looked up at Will, a fire burning in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked, jumping down from his perch atop of Tommy's house. Sapnap and Punz stood behind him in full netherite armor. He picked his nails on the sharp edge of his gleaming diamond sword. "Have you come to surrender?" he said mockingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo, Fundy, Wilbur and Tommy glared at him. Suddenly Tommy rushed forward angrily, Tubbo grabbing his arm and restraining him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOU WANT TO FIGHT DREAM-YOU GREEN SON OF A BITCH LET'S FIGHT RIGHT HERE-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YEAH LET'S FIGHT YOU GREEN BASTARD YOU"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy glanced up at Wilbur, shocked by his sudden outburst. He grasped Tommy's shoulders, grounding him. "Tommy, calm." Wilbur said, now cool and collected as he turned towards the smug-faced Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are not surrendering. L'Manburg will stand tall." Wilbur stated defiantly. He stared Dream down, his team behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dreams face darkened, swinging his sword skillfully. It cut across the side of Wilbur's face before returning to Dream's side, a thin layer of blood staining the side of the blade. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH YOU SON OF A-" Tubbo quickly clamped a hand over Tommy's mouth, holding him close to his chest, frightened. Wilbur touched the side of his face, still staring calmly at Dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Very well then. The battle will begin tommorow." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream glared at Wilbur, thrusting his sword out so the point lifted Wilbur's chin up. Fundy gasped as Tubbo restrained Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We will have no mercy for you." Dream said, fire filling his eyes. He truly looked like a maniac, his green eyes burning dangerously as he grinned widely. He advanced on Wilbur, word still at his neck. "We want white flags. WHITE FLAGS." Dream boomed, words slowly becoming louder. "WHITE FLAGS ON YOUR LAND BY TOMMOROW, OR YOU'RE DEAD!" He swung his sword away from Wilbur's neck and pushed him roughly on the chest. Wilbur collapsed, Fundy and Tubbo catching him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turned towards Sapnap and Punz, signaling to follow him. He glanced smugly over his shoulder one last time before walking away towards the setting sun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Im so sorry.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I'm Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>George wandered around the server, looking for Dream. It had been a while since he'd been on the server, and he decided to come back early to surprise Dream. He missed him. It had felt so lonely without him constantly joking around and wheezing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had been an hour and George was concerned. He had checked Dream's house and had gone to all the places he thought he would be. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OHHH DREAMMMMM" George called for the 100th time that evening. Where is he? Is he hiding from me? George thought to himself. He glanced back to the original house that they had made when the SMP had first started. He hadn't checked there yet. He started jogging to the house.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sat alone, staring into the night sky from the second story of their first house. He felt tears fill his eyes, spilling out, as he thought of the early days of the SMP. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George and him messing around, Beckerson swimming in the pool. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George texting his mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George watching the sunset with him on top of the rooftop. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream tugged at his hair, burying his head in his knees. He felt hopeless and worthless. What if George never came back? What if he found himself and decided to stay there? Dream let out a sob filled with jealousy and anger. He cried into his knees. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a strong leader you are, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sobbing over a boy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream suddenly heard the door slam from downstairs. He desperately tried to wipe his tears away as he heard footsteps creak up the old wooden stairwell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH DREEEEAAMMMMMM!" a familiar voice called. Dream's heart stopped as the footsteps stopped at the top of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"IM HOMEEEEE- Dream whatcha doing up here?" George said, enthusiasm being replaced with concern. Dream struggled to hide his red face in his hood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-hey George. Welcome back!" he said shakily, still faced toward the window. George walked over and sat down, placing a hand on Dream's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok bro?" he asked. Dream turned his face away from him, muttering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I'm fine." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George's eyebrows knit as he glanced at his friend. This wasn't normal Dream behavior. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey dude, you know can talk to me if you have any problems." George said reassuringly, taking his hand. Dream's face flushed pink and his heart fluttered as George's slim hand interlocked with his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you know it would help if you stayed here with me a little longer." Dream said quietly. George smiled at him, leaning a head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Anytime Dream." he replied. Dream's heart blossomed as he laid his head on top of George's, watching the stars above them.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo mined another stone block, wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand. His green shirt was cast to the side, and he wore a sweat-stained white undershirt. He had insisted on grinding for their materials, still filled with rage. Tubbo wasn't the person to scream and shout cuss words like Tommy. When he got angry, he stayed silent, but inside he was seething. Sometimes he wished he was like Tommy, so he could let all his emotions out. But he kept them all pent up inside, clouding his every thought and filling him up with darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly screamed with rage, startling Eret who had also been assigned to mining duty. Tubbo punched the stone with his fists repeatedly, before sinking to the ground, sobbing. He cradled his face in his hands, blood streaming out of his knuckles. Eret slowly walked over, crouching next to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey kid." he said softly, placing a hand on Tubbo's shaking shoulders. "Kid." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo felt his bleeding knuckles being pried away from his face with soft hands. He glanced over at Eret, still sobbing, as he bandaged his hands silently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry," Eret said. "Rage is normal. Don't do what I used to do and keep everything bottled inside. Makes you miserable." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stared at him, no longer crying. Eret hardly talked and usually kept to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok now kid?" Eret asked, setting down Tubbo's bandaged hands. Tubbo smiled at him softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Eret" he whispered. Eret grinned at him, ruffling his hair and standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon kid. Let's get back to work. This war isn't going to win itself." Tubbo wiped away his tears, standing up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret was right. This war wasn't going to win itself. Tubbo would make sure they won. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So sorry again hehehehhe I'm cringe.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Doomsday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"HE DID WHAT!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream scratched his neck nervously as George stared dumbfounded at him and Sapnap. Sapnap had just explained how Dream had started a war with the L'Manburg -ians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"George, you have to understand. This is uncalled for. It's our land, our rules." Dream pleaded anxiously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George stared at him for a moment, mouth agape, before replying shakily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I stand with you Dream." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dream let out a little sigh of relief. "Ok soldiers. We need to strike early before they are ready. We leave now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-I thought we said that we would wait till dawn-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoever is first in the field and awaits the coming of the enemy, will be fresh for the fight; whoever is second in the field and has to hasten to battle will arrive exhausted."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap rolled his eyes. "You think you're so cute with your nerd quotes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sun Tzu can teach you a lot about life" Dream said, grinning and walking toward the doorway. "We strike now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gulped and jogged after him. He didn't know what he was getting himself into, but he did know that he would stay by Dream's side no matter what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo leaned against the walls of his villager trading hall, body aching. He smiled through the pain, blinking his eyes to shake off his drowsiness. He had successfully gathered everything his team needed after hours of haggling with the stubborn villagers. Dozens of sets of diamond armor sat in front of him, gleaming in the moonlight. It was 3 am, a few hours before dawn. Tubbo sat down happily, leaning his head back. He smiled, looking at the starry night. They were going to win this war. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced to his left, hearing a faint buzzing sound. He giggled as a baby bee snuggled into his fluffy brown hair before nuzzling his face happily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey little guy." he whispered quietly, petting it lightly with the tips of his fingers. "You're a cute little guy, aren't you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bee buzzed happily, flying around in circles before Tubbo. Tubbo smiled softly at it, laughing as it stopped, dizzy. Suddenly, the little guy cried out in pain, disappearing in a puff of smoke. Tubbo scrambled up, glancing at the arrow that ended the innocent baby bee's life in horror. He whipped around, heart stopping as he saw the figure, white bandana waving in the wind. He was aiming an arrow straight at his heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo flattened himself to the ground as the figure released the arrow. It whistled above Tubbo and embeded into the ground next to him. Tubbo rolled away, gathering the precious diamond armor into his arms and stuffing it anxiously into his ender chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What was happening? Why were they attacking? The fight wasn't supposed to be till dawn-</span>
  </em>
  <span>He cried out in pain as another arrow hit his leg, sinking into his flesh. His vision swam as he forced the top of ender chest down, breathing out a sigh of relief. More arrows whizzed past him as he escaped to the back of the trading hall, frantically searching the chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn't have much time before the figure drew his sword and went in for the kill. He snatched the first thing he could find, an ender crystal, before stumbling to the back exit, clutching his leg in pain. He burst out into the cool night air, running as fast as he could with an injured leg. Frantic breaths escaped his mouth as he stumbled through the dark spruce forest, moonlight shining through the trees. God, he was scared. But he had to warn Tommy and the others. The war had already started. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doomsday was upon them. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm really sorry, I wrote this a long time ago.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. There's a Room Where The Light Won't Find You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy crushed a blaze rod with his fist, sprinkling it into the potion slowly. He sighed and stood up, pacing around the hot dog cart restlessly. He was ready to fight. He didn't know how long he could sit around before going crazy. The bright white lights from the top of the van illuminated it eerily, keeping Tommy awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy jumped when he heard frantic pounding on the door of the van. He drew his sword and crept slowly towards the door, swinging it open cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes widened with shock as he saw Tubbo's pale and sweaty face. His green shirt was wrapped around his leg, acting as a tourniquet. His white undershirt was stained with sweat and grime. Tubbo's brown hair sagged over his baggy eyes as he nearly collapsed on Tommy, grabbing his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, we need to go. We need to go now!" Tubbo gasped out, shaking Tommy's shoulders. "They-they're-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo slow down!" Tommy held his trembling friend as he gasped out shaky breaths, hyperventilating. He stifled a gasp when he saw a blood stain slowly spreading across Tubbo's black jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tub-your leg-!" Tubbo shoved Tommy off when he tried to examine it, panic in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no time Tommy." Tubbo pleaded, urgency lacing his words. He grabbed Tommy's hand, limping as fast as he could out of L'Manburg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo! Tubbo what's going on-" Tommy shouted as he was dragged along the moonlit streets. It was 3 am, and no one was out. The 2 friends flew along, Tubbo sprinting as fast as he could, occasionally stumbling. He stopped suddenly in front of the L'Manburg embassy, a tower in front of Tommy's house. He limped inside, scrambling up the ladder, Tommy close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you bring the obsidian?" Tubbo panted, out of breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo, what is going on?" Tommy gripped Tubbo's shoulders, staring into his scared eyes. Tubbo finally broke, collapsing against Tommy's chest, breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was trading with my villagers and-" Tubbo sucked in another big breath. "Sapnap was there. He-he started shooting at me- I got the materials in my ender chest but-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Breathe, Tubbo, breathe." Tommy rubbed his back reassuringly as Tubbo breathed in and out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I know where they are now. They should be on the roof of the Nether. I saw them go into the portal when they were chasing me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes darkened, fists clenching. "Oh those BASTARDS!" he shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy." The fear in Tubbo's eyes was replaced with determination. "We need to trap the portal." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rushed to the portal, placing down obsidian blocks frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait-trap the portal-what does that mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo didn't respond, placing an ender crystal near the swirling purple. He stared at it with fire in his eyes, waiting. Suddenly, Tommy saw a running figure in the distance. He squinted harder, and his breath hitched when he saw the flash of netherite armor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo, we need to go."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced at him, annoyed. "Tommy, this is the only way off the roof of the Nether. We need to-" Tommy grabbed his arm, shocking him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Tubbo we need to go RIGHT NOW. They're heading towards us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait-what how did they get off the roof-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grabbed his shoulders. "Tubbo, you need to get out of here. Tell the others that the war has already started. Bring them to the embassy with backup and weapons." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I can't just leave you here-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo. Go. That's an order."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's eyes were filled with sadness, but he nodded and ran to the ladder.  He stopped for a second, and turned back, saluting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck solider." Tommy said, smirking. He watched Tubbo climb down the ladder and limp towards L'Manburg. Tommy would never admit it, but he was scared. He knew he wouldn't win this battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy heard shouts, and an arrow planted next to him. He scrambled to the side, hoisting himself to the top of the roof. He glanced over the side, seeing the 4 netherite-clad figures rush inside the building. His heart thumped in his chest as he heard boots hitting the rungs of the ladder. He glanced at his iron sword in his hand. It wouldn't be enough against the Dream Team. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh TOMMYYYYYYYY!" Dream yelled. "We know you're up here!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy clutched his knees to his chest as Dream dragged his sword on the roof of the tower, the scraping of the metal sending shivers up his spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We saw your little friend run off Tommy." Dream sneered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stood up, shaking. "Fight me yourself, you fucking coward." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, pinpointing his location. He hoisted himself onto the roof, Sapnap, George, and Punz behind him. Tommy pointed his sword at them defiantly, trying to hide his fear. Dream grinned crazily, advancing towards him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We saw that clever little trap Tommy. Too bad it didn't go to plan." Dream fake pouted, spinning his sword in his hand menacingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How-how did you get off the roof?" Tommy stuttered out, glaring at Dream as he advanced towards him. He gingerly took small steps backwards towards the edge of the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's just say we had a little help." Dream snickered, his team laughing behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could use a little help right now Tommy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes widened as Dream pushed his chest. He tilted backwards, stomach dropping as he fell, Dream smirking at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he saw was the beautiful orange glow of the sunrise before he blacked out in midair. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cringeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Holding Hands As The Walls Come Tumbling Down</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>TOMMY!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOM-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked as Tubbo's face came into focus. He was leaned against the dirt wall of his house, Tubbo shaking his shoulders frantically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo? Geez what happened-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo tackled him into a hug, Tommy flinching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow, Tubbo-my back-" Tommy grimaced as he tried to shift, causing every joint in his body to cry out in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo pulled away, Tommy noticing tears in his eyes as he smiled happily. "Tommy, don't ever do that stupid hero thing again!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those bastards, they said it would start at dawn." Tommy looked to his right, where Wilbur was firing arrows out the entrance of his little dirt shack. He ducked back behind the wall as fiery arrows planted where he was standing only a few seconds ago. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy scampered over, a pink regeneration potion sloshing in his right hand. He knelt next to Tommy, worry in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here, drink this." Tommy gingerly accepted the drink, trying to gulp it down as fast as he could when the sickly sweetness hit his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky we got to you before they did. You landed in the bushes at the foot of the tower. You were so still we thought-" Fundy's voice hitched. Tommy suddenly noticed how red-rimmed his teammates' eyes were. "We thought you were dead." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon guys! Did you really think the great Tommyinnit would die to someone as puny as Dream?" Tommy laughed, feeling his bones begin to stitch themselves up, the aching in his body slowly fading away. Tubbo sniffled, chuckling as he wiped away his tears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're right, he wouldn't." Tubbo laughed, tears still spilling out over his cheeks. Fundy and Wilbur smiled softly, eyes still red. Even Eret's face had a little smirk, eyes twinkling behind his dark sunglasses. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Thwap!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Another fiery arrow landed in their midst, narrowly missing Fundy's shoulder. Tommy's eyes narrowed as he grabbed a diamond sword next to him. He stood up, ignoring the aching in his body and limped towards the doorway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy what are you doing-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY DON'T GO OUT THERE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy dragged himself out the entrance, glaring up at Dream as he notched another arrow in his bow. He pointed his sword at him, shaking in fury, anger in his crystal blue eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, YOU GREEN SON OF A BITCH!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grinned with amusement down at Tommy. His young face was covered with dirt and scratches, and twigs and leaves stuck out of his hair. Wilbur, Fundy and Tubbo stood behind him, fear in their eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's no law in war Tommy." Dream sneered, aiming his bow. "You would know that if you read Sun Tzu." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NERD BOOKS! YOU BROKE YOUR PROMISE YOU BASTARD!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, squinting at his target. "Let your plans be dark and impenetrable as night, and when you move," He released the arrow. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fall like a thunderbolt." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes widened before a blast knocked him off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His ears rang as muffled sounds of screams and eruptions went off around him. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he felt himself being pulled back as more TNT was ignited. He scrambled to his feet, Fundy pulling him, shouting something he couldn't hear. They ducked next to a tree, Wilbur shouting muted commands as he shot arrows blindly towards the tower. Blood dripped from Tommy's nose as everything that he had worked for exploded around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap's woops filled the air as the TNT exploded, leaving huge craters. Dream raised his fist in the air, smiling smugly. He turned to smile at George, but he was met with George's pale face, fear in his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dr-Dream? I don't feel so good.." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream caught him as he stumbled, gasping as he saw an arrow sticking out of George's side, blood spreading into his blue shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream?" George said weakly, coughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be ok Georgie. I'll get you out of here. Just-just hold on ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George nodded as Dream lifted him into a fireman's carry, turning to Sapnap and Punz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We need to go now." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, we're win-" Sapnap's smile faded as he saw George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Punz asked, eyes widening. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got shot." Dream explained, trying to keep his voice from shaking. "We need to get him to a safe place where I can brew some potions." He lowered George and himself down the ladder and ran out of the now exposed tower front, Sapnap and Punz behind him. He clutched George to his chest as arrows whizzed past them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, please be ok." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stumbled through the birch forest desperately, glancing behind him ever so often. They had been running for quite some time, but the arrows seemed to never stop raining down. George was passed out on his shoulder, blood still spilling out of his wound. Dream felt his heartbeat become slower and slower as he ran and ran. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon George, hang in there. I've got you. I've got you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DREAM OVER HERE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream sprinted over to Sapnap who was crouched near a rock. He laid down George gently, and placed down his brewing stand, chucking materials in desperately. He glanced at the potion meter slowly filling up anxiously. He held on to George's hands, feeling them become colder and colder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, please, please, please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream realized that tears had been dripping down his face for a while, soaking his lime sweatshirt. He watched as George's chest shuddered, color slowly draining from his face. His clout glasses had somehow stayed with him, askew in his brown hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream grabbed the healing potion from the brewing stand, desperately clawing it open as he tilted it into George's mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please George. Wake up. Wake up please." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please I can't lose you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>George's eyes stayed closed, his breath still slowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"GEORGE PLEASE! PLEASE WAKE UP, PLEASE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream clutched George's face in his hands, tears slipping down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please, I couldn't live without you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU, PLEASE!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I LOVE YOU!!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George gasped, his brown eyes fluttering open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream?" George smiled softly, gazing up at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"George." Dream whispered, smiling as happy tears slid down his cheeks. He suddenly leaned down, mashing his lips to his. Tears slid from his face onto George's. They stayed like this, time suspended, before he pulled away, face flushing red. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry- George I-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dream." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>George smiled at him, his dark brown eyes twinkling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream's eyes widened in shock as George pulled him back into the kiss. He closed his eyes as he melted into blissful oblivion, smiling as he kissed George. Nothing else mattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you too. </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i is cringe. this story is permadeath, btw.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When They Do, I'll Be Right Behind You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sapnap shot his last arrow unsuccessfully, landing short of Punz's tower. The L'Manburg-ians were too far up for their arrows to reach them. Sapnap sighed. It was time to begin their plan anyway. He peeked behind the rock to check on Dream and George.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"UH-uh-kdjfssl-uhhhhh PUNZ???"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz glanced at Sapnap. His eyes were widened with shock and his mouth was agape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong- oh. Ohhhh. OHHHHH."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Punz stared at Dream and George, dropping his bow in surprise. Sapnap gulped, a small nervous smirk on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I just suddenly became even more of a third wheel."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No shit, Sherlock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy whooped, launching another arrow off of Punz's tower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"OH YEH!" he shouted, fist bumping Wilbur. "RUN YOU GREEN BASTARD, RUN!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo grinned, raising his fist as he leaned off the edge of the tower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you better run!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy punched his shoulder playfully. "They were just intimidated by the sight of the great Tommyinnit!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur chuckled, shaking his head. He grinned at the Dream Team's retreating figures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We did good, lads."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo bounced over to Eret, leaning against his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you see my shot Eret? I was like- KA POW- and they were like- AHHHH"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret smirked at Tubbo's enthusiasm, glancing down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did good, kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled at him, his blue eyes twinkling with pride. Eret suddenly felt a buzz from the back of his black jeans. He pulled out his phone, and glanced down at it, smile fading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's eyebrows furrowed as he glanced at Eret, a concerned look on his face. Eret smiled nervously, hastily tucking his phone back into his jeans. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned to the rest of the team. "Hey guys, we should probably head back to L'manburg. We need to regroup and get ready for the next battle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nodded at him, picking up his sword. "Good thinking, soldier. Let's go, team. To L'Manburg!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team cheered, following Wilbur down the tower. Eret grinned, starting after them. Nobody noticed the dangerous glint in his eyes, gleaming behind his sunglasses.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team laughed together, leaning against the wall in exhaustion from their long hike back. Eret suddenly spoke up, a wide grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have something to show you gentlemen." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur turned to him, confusion on his face. "What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret simply smiled, starting towards a hill. "Follow me." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team glanced at each other, jogging after Eret. He stopped in front of a hill of dirt, tearing blocks away to reveal a doorway. He swung it open, stepping into a long corridor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C'mon! Keep up!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team followed after him cautiously, one after another. Fundy stepped in last, suspicious. This wasn't usual Eret behavior. What was he planning?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They trudged through the dark corridor. Water dripped from the ceiling as Eret held a torch, lighting the way. Tommy trailed his hand along the dirt wall, some of it crumbling in his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck is this Eret?" he said jokingly, glancing at his strange surroundings. His teammates chuckled around him, boots sludging through the mud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo, I'm scared." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced back at Fundy, confused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Eret wouldn't lead us into anything dangerous." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy shrugged, looking at the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know. Something just seems off, you know?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo gave him a quizzical glance before looking forward, jogging ahead. Eret was a good guy. He wouldn't do anything to endanger them..... right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret came to a stop, turning back to face them, grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here it is gentlemen." He flicked a switch, illuminating a room with multiple chests. "The final control room." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The team spilled out into the room, glancing around them in awe. Tubbo rushed forward happily, looking at the chests. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Look, they have our names on them!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked around the room, grinning in appreciation. "You were working on this the whole time?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur yanked open one of the chests eagerly, peering inside. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"There's nothing in the chests." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's head whipped to look at Eret, whose back was turned to them. His shoe was planted firmly on a strange wooden button in the middle of the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eret?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It all happened at once. Tubbo's eyes widened as he heard pistons shifting into place. The Dream Team emerged from the walls, swords slicing down. Tubbo grabbed Tommy's arm, rushing towards the entrance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"RUN!" he screamed, before he was cut down by Dream and Sapnap and forced onto the ground. Tommy blocked Sapnap's sword weakly, trying to regain control. He was met with a firm kick to his stomach, and he doubled over, landing next to Tubbo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur slashed at George, knocking him to the ground. He raised his sword, about to strike. Dream's sword suddenly slashed at his arm, piercing through his coat. He held his arm in pain, feeling blood on his fingers as he was dragged by the neck of his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy pressed himself into the corner of the room, breath quickening in fear, desperately trying to stay hidden. He squealed in pain as Dream grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, tossing him next to his fallen teammates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced at his friends in shock as they laid on the cold stone floor, writhing in pain. Tommy coughed weakly next to him, a bruise starting to spread on his right eye. Tubbo looked up at the Dream Team's smug faces with tears in his eyes. He heard a piston shift, and a figure emerged from the wall, walking towards them. His dark sunglasses glinted as he grinned down at them smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"E-Eret?"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>cringeeeeeeee</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. I'll Save You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>"E-Eret?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stared up at Eret's smug grin looming over him. He felt tears prick the corner of his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eret- we trusted you." Wilbur's eyes narrowed as he spoke, gritting in his teeth in pain as he held his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I grinded with you for hours Eret- you-you can't be joining them right?" Tears were now flowing freely down Tubbo's face. "Right Eret? Right-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You fucked up, Eret." Tommy snarled, trying to stand up. Bruises littered his arms and a purple halo surrounded his right eye. He collapsed back onto the floor weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret regarded Tubbo's tear-stained face. He reached down and brushed Tubbo's tears away with a calloused finger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, kid." Eret said with fake sympathy, grinning at Tubbo's shocked expression. Tommy growled with animosity, shoving him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't fucking touch him, you traitor."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret chuckled, standing up with an amused expression. Tommy glared at him as he held Tubbo, who was as still as a statue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Down with the revolution boys. It was never meant to be."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned away as the Dream Team advanced towards them. Dream grinned as he tilted Fundy's chin up with his sword. Fundy's eyes filled with fear as the sword dug into his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fundy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur desperately tried to shove Dream away, but was met with a firm kick from Punz. Dream chuckled with amusement, squatting down to look Fundy in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should we kill them Eret?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret felt a pang of guilt course through him as he stared at his shoes. He suddenly felt sick.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did you regret it?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook himself, puffing his chest out and plastering a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course not. It was worth it. I will become king, and that's the only thing that matters.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But was it the right thing to do?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't waste your energy. Deposit them back in their 'country'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret tried to hide the slight shaking in his voice as Dream pulled his sword from Fundy's neck in disappointment. They forced the defeated soldiers to their feet, prodding them with their swords to move back down the tunnel. Eret locked eyes with Tubbo for a second, his broken, betrayed eyes boring into his soul. They didn't seem angry, but shattered, falling apart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That stare would haunt Eret for the rest of his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it worth it, Eret?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-----------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced around the hot dog van, dread settling in as he saw his defeated teammates. Tubbo stared ahead sadly, Tommy silently shaking his shoulder. He seemed like he was in a trance. Fundy scurried around, trying to heal cuts and injuries. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Wilbur stared up at the blinding white lights, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It's not your fault, Wilbur. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>It is. I trusted the guy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You can't blame everything on yourself. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do you see Tubbo! He's broken. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, resting his head back on the cool metal of the van. He closed his eyes, letting the buzz of the electric lights lull him to sleep. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur woke up in a battlefield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up, glancing around at the smoldering ruins of his nation. He stared in horror at the various craters littering the landscapes. The walls had fallen, and the hot dog cart was flipped over, burning. Wilbur stumbled through the ruins desperately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY! TUBBO?" Wilbur glanced around in panic. "FUNDY?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched when he spotted an arm poking out of the rubble. He rushed over, peering into the unseeing crystal blue eyes of Tommy. He sank to his knees, shaking the young boy's chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy- Tom- wake up. Wake up Tom-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tommy's eyes kept on staring ahead, cold and unmoving. He laid next to Tubbo, his cold hand clenching Tubbo's small one. Wilbur gasped as he saw blood spreading from the middle of Tubbo's dark green shirt. An arrow was pierced through his stomach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo- Tubs- get up please, please get up-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur tilted his head down, trying to search for a heartbeat in his friend's chest. Nothing was there. Wilbur grasped Tubbo's hand. He sobbed at the two best friends, laying side by side, together even in death. His tears mixed with the blood spreading from Tubbo's lifeless chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur whipped around, spotting Fundy lying farther away in some rubble. He coughed weakly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur rushed to him, cradling him in his arms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm right here Fundy- it's ok, I'm here-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur." Fundy peered up at him with scared black eyes. "I don't want to die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no you won't die Fundy- you won't die- just stay a little longer with me, alright?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy clung to Wilbur's shirt, becoming weaker by the second. "You could've saved us." He started to lower his head, relaxing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm tired, Wilbur." He started to close his eyes, breath slowing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"NO- NO FUNDY- JUST STAY WITH ME- STAY WITH ME PLEASE-" Wilbur sobbed, clenching Fundy's shirt in his fist. He watched as Fundy breathed out shakily one last time before his eyes glazed over, no longer seeing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"FUNDY- FUNDY-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur broke down, sobbing into Fundy's lifeless chest. He pet his fluffy fox ears, which had once perked up in excitement, but now were matted with blood. His heartbroken cries echoed around the barren wasteland as it burned around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Blep hhehehhehehhee love you guys if you're still reading.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Dream Come True</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Wilbur burst out of his nightmare, gasping for air. Tommy was crouched next to him, lightly shaking his shoulder in concern. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy." Wilbur gasped out, a smile of relief coming to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You ok, captain?" Tommy's eyebrows were knit in concern. "You seemed to be having quite the dream."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine, Tommy." Wilbur smiled at him, feeling happy tears begin to prick the sides of his eyes. He glanced around, spotting Fundy looking out the window. He stood up quickly, wrapping him in a tight hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez Wilbur, what was that for?" Wilbur laughed at Fundy's annoyed expression as he struggled to push him away. "I'm trying to see out the window!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur pulled away, tears now starting to leak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just wanted to hug you, that's all."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you.... crying?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy tilted his head in confusion as Wilbur chuckled, wiping away his tears with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no it's- I'm just happy to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're weird, Wilbur."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur simply smiled, turning away as he felt more tears slide down his cheeks. Relief gushed through him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Those bastards just don't know when to quit, do they?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone turned to Tommy with surprise. He turned to them with a grim expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The green bitch is here again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where are your white flags?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glared at Dream's smug face, clenching his fists to his sides.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're a leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt Tommy's hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You lead them.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up straight, leveling his gaze to Dream's.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Independence or death."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur spoke, calm and collected. He would show them he was not afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If we get no revolution, then we want nothing."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream cocked his head to the side, amused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We would rather die then give in to you and join your SMP."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stared at Dream, fire in his eyes as his teammates stood behind. There was a silence for a moment. Dream suddenly burst out laughing, his teammates joining in. He wheezed for a second, holding his stomach, before looking at Wilbur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That was an impressive speech, Wilbur. That was bold of you. I am powerful."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh really?" Wilbur advanced towards him, looking him in the eye. "Why don't you show us how powerful you are?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smirked, holding something out in front of him. Wilbur noticed the trademark red of TNT.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you do not surrender, we will blow up this TNT inside your walls."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur laughed, feeling more confident by the minute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can blow one piece of TNT up in our door, it means nothing to us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream smiled, striking the end of the TNT with his flint and steel. He grabbed George's hand, backing up. Wilbur rolled his eyes, chuckling as he pushed back his teammates. The fire creeped closer to the gunpowder. Wilbur suddenly noticed the urgency in Dream's eyes. Why was he urgent, it was one piece of-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur only had time to curl protectively around Fundy before a shockwave blasted him off his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood up dizzily, stumbling under the weight of Fundy in his arms. His brain was fuzzy, and everything was muffled. Why couldn't he hear anything-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"GET TO THE WATER NOW!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was someone pulling on his arm- it was Tommy. Why did he sound like he was underwater?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur clutched Fundy to his chest as he was blasted into the cold water. He sank down into the dark depths. Light from the explosions filtered through the water as he gazed up in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And then he was pulled out, dripping wet. Fundy hacked, coughing up water as Wilbur stumbled onto dry land. Tommy was supporting Tubbo on one arm while pulling Wilbur's coat desperately, tearing down dirt blocks to reveal a tunnel.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>They were pushed in, Tommy replacing the blocks behind them as he ran through the tunnel. Wilbur followed him blindly, leaning against the wall as he carried Fundy, shivering through his wet fur.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The explosions were muffled now as they rushed down the dirt tunnel, leaving their home behind them. Wilbur felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach as they moved farther and farther away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His nightmare had come true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Love you guys if you're still reading! lol reminder I wrote this a while ago.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. The Story of Tonight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Tommy, where are we going?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur stumbled through the tunnel, Tommy panting ahead of him. They had been traveling for what seemed like hours, stepping one foot in front of the other in silence. Fundy shivered against Wilbur's chest, clinging closer to him for warmth. Tubbo limped behind Tommy, face pale with exertion.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur nearly crashed into Tubbo as Tommy stopped suddenly in front of an obsidian wall. He broke it down with 2 swift movements of his diamond pickaxe. The team burst into the small room on the other side. Tommy sealed the exit, enveloping the room in darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence was unbearable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The 4 boys huddled together for warmth, feeling the cold obsidian floor beneath them. Tubbo leaned against Tommy's shoulder, staring ahead into the darkness. He had broken down, sobbing into Tommy's shirt until he couldn't force another tear out. Everything had poured out, his pain, hopelessness, and sadness. Now he just felt empty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pulled Tubbo closer to him, silent tears streaming down his cheeks. He couldn't let Tubbo see them. He had to stay strong. He rubbed his Mellohi disc in his pocket, the comforting vinyl on the sides brushing his finger. It was Tubbo's favorite. Would he ever get to listen to it again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced at Fundy, whose head rested in his lap. He was wrapped in Wilbur's coat, tucking himself into it as he tried to get warm. His ears flopped sadly on his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one spoke. Sadness hung in the air, weighing down every single member as they clung to each other. Wilbur suddenly felt like he couldn't breathe. The words he couldn't say clogged in his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're a leader.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced around at his teammates who were slumped in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You lead them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"I may not live to see our glory." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur's voice shook as the words echoed around the dark room. Fundy looked up at him with confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I will gladly join the fight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence rang around them. After a moment, Tommy smiled at Wilbur, his voice piping out of the darkness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And when our children tell our stories." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stirred, voice shaking as he smiled softly up at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll tell the story of tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur clenched Tommy's hand in his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's have another round tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's have another round tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fundy smiled at Wilbur, resting his paw on his other hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's have another round tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raise a glass to freedom." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's voice cracked as he sat up straighter, taking Tommy's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Something they can never take away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur glanced down at Fundy, smiling warmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what they tell you." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's voice pierced through the air, fire filling his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raise a glass to the four of us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends clung to each other, their voices filling the small room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommorow there'll be more of us!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled at his friends, clenching their hands tighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Telling the story of tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hopeful chorus filled the room, lifting the fog of sadness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Raise a glass to freedom, something they can never take away." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what they tell you!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo closed his eyes as hope blossomed in his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's have another round tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The four friends sang into the darkness, clinging on to each other. Wilbur smiled as he sang. As long as he had his friends, he had L'Manburg. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll tell the story of tonight." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur smiled softly at Fundy's sleeping form on his lap. Tommy leaned on his shoulder, supporting a passed out Tubbo, who was smiling softly as he snored. Wilbur scratched Fundy's ears, thinking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wilbur." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's voice broke the silence, glancing up at the taller man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Will we have to surrender?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur looked away, glancing down to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We have no choice Tommy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy rubbed his disc anxiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." he said quietly, focused on his disc. "I just-" he choked midsentence, tears beginning to stream down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to lose you guys." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur squeezed his hand reassuringly."I need you to promise me something." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked at him quizzically, nodding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No matter what happens tomorrow, you'll always be my right hand man." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy grinned at him, nodding before resting his head on Tubbo's. He suddenly felt a pit form at the bottom of his stomach, filling his heart with dread. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What if I never see Wilbur again? What if Dream-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook himself, his fear changing to determination. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I won't let anything happen to them. Even if it's the last thing I do. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy was 16, and he was ready to die for his friends. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The World Was Wide Enough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"LET'S GOOOOOO!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream whooped, picking George up and spinning him around. He planted a quick kiss on his lips as he grinned happily. They stared into each other's eyes lovingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we did great guys!" Sapnap wrapped his arms around his two best friends, breaking the moment. George glared at Sapnap, annoyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They'll definitely surrender now!" Dream grinned, fist-bumping with Punz. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eret emerged from their temporary dirt base, grinning when he saw his friends rejoicing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream turned to him, laughing. "You know the emergency bombs we told you to plant below their base?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" Eret's smile faltered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We blew them up! They were so devastated-" Eret eyes widened as they laughed, retelling their story. He suddenly felt like he wanted to throwup. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's great, guys! I need to go real quick-" Eret plastered on a nervous smile, sprinting as fast as he could away from them. He ran up a mountain overlooking L'Manburg. He sank to his knees when he saw the various craters littering the landscape. Guilt rushed through him as he leaned over, gagging. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Have you ever felt regret, Eret? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He held his stomach as he doubled over in pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is what you signed up for. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced up towards the rising sun, eyes watering. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was it worth it, Eret? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Dawn painted the sky orange as the teams met on the wooden pathway. Wilbur tipped his hat respectively towards Dream. He stepped forward, bowing his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We are here to negotiate the terms of surrender." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap, George, and Punz whooped while Dream grinned maliciously. He spun his sword, making it glint in the early light. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Terms of surrender? I suppose we could execute some of you, throw the rest in prison-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"DOYOUWANTTOFIGHTYOUSONOFABITCH-DONTFUCKINGTOUCHTHEM-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur struggled to restrain Tommy as he rushed forward in fury, punching the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"YOUBASTARD- I WANT A DUEL!" Tommy gasped out, shoving Wilbur away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream tilted his head, a smile creeping to his face. "A duel?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, a duel. If I win, L'Manburg gains independence." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And if I win, 'L'Manburg' falls." Dream's eyes flashed as he grinned. "And I get one of your discs." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gulped, looking down at his Mellohi disc poking out of his disc. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo's favorite. </span>
  </em>
  <span>His eyes hardened as he faced Dream. He was doing this for Tubbo. For all of his friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Agreed." Tommy reached out his hand for Dream to shake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, no!" Tubbo clutched the back of Tommy's shirt in his hand, tears coming to his eyes. Tommy softly pushed him away, shaking Dream's outstretched hand. They nodded to each other, stepping back to their teams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to do this Tommy?" Wilbur placed his hand on his shoulder, staring into his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to Wilbur." Tommy smiled softly. "I just can't give up after everything we've done." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy.." Tubbo hugged him around his middle, sniffling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't cry Tubs. I'll win, and L'Manburg will be back before you know it." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo glanced up at him, eyes watering. "Really?' </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really." Tommy smiled at him, ruffling his hair. Wilbur handed him his bow, and he took it gingerly. He felt his hand clench around it as he looked up at Wilbur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Should I shoot him Will, or should I aim for the skies?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wilbur paused for a moment, thinking, before placing a hand on Tommy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy, I want you to do what your heart says you should do."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sapnap handed Dream his bow, grinning. "Go get 'em Dream." Dream noticed the slight shake in his voice. George grabbed his hand, staring at him with worried eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to be ok?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream squeezed his hand, pressing his forehead against his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pecked a kiss on his cheek before turning towards the wooden pathway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy and Dream stood back to back, arrows notched in their bows. Wilbur stood between them, trying to read Tommy's face. Tommy rubbed his disc one last time for good luck before Wilbur raised his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"1" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wilbur.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"2" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fundy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"3" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tubbo. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"4"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His friends.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"5" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not just his friends, his family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"6"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Freedom.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"7"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Was Dream worried like him?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"8" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Did his hands shake like Tommy's? Did his teammates hug him before he went, fear in their eyes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"9"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sapnap's knuckles, white as he handed Dream his bow. One last kiss on George's cheek goodbye.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy's eyes widened. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dream would die for them too. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ten paces, fire!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy spun, meeting Dream's green eyes. The green eyes that had been broken with hearbreak like Tubbo's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same green eyes that had been filled with determination like Tommy's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same green eyes that were calm and collected like Wilbur's. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The same green eyes that looked lovingly at George. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In slow motion, Tommy saw his arrow sail harmlessly into the grass. He watched as Dream's eyes flashed in realization a moment too late. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe there is no villain. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiled at him a split second before he felt the arrow implant in his gut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-------------------------</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i love you guys so much!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Are You Ready To Say Goodbye?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"NO!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream felt a desperate shout escape his lips as he watched his arrow hit its mark. Tommy's crystal blue eyes flashed with forgiveness before the young boy fell to the ground. Dream heard Tubbo scream as he sunk to his knees. He stared ahead in horror as Wilbur yelled for a medic and Tubbo knelt next to Tommy's body, shouting his best friend's name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream felt George's arms wrap around him. Everything felt numb, cold. Empty sobs wracked his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There are no villains, and there are no saints. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-------------------</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY! TOMMY PLEASE!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked woozily, staring up at his best friend. Everything seemed so slow as he felt an ice cold sensation spread from his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubs- give them both of my discs. Don't stop-" He coughed weakly. "Don't stop until L'Manburg is free." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, no Tommy- Tommy you aren't thinking straight-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy pushed the discs to Tubbo's chest, clenching his hand. Tubbo's tears fell on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubs- you're my best friend, y'know that right?" Tommy smiled softly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Y-you're my best friend too, Tommy-" Tubbo sobbed, trying to smile back but failing miserably. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy chuckled quietly. "I thought I'd be scared Tubs- I thought I'd be scared when the time came. But I can't feel anything- everything is so slow. Is this what it feels like to die Tubs?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, Tommy, you aren't going to die. Will's getting a medic- you'll be alright in no time-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I- I'm so tired Tubs-" Tommy felt his grip on Tubbo's hand loosen as he laid his head back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY! Tommy stay with me please- just stay awake a little longer-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy reached up slowly, using the last of his strength. He rested his hand on Tubbo's tear-stained cheek. "Don't cry Tubs. I-I'm just going to go to sleep." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"TOMMY-TOMMY DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE-TOMMY YOU PROMISED ME-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Tommy whispered, smiling up at Tubbo one last time before black clouded his vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy opened his eyes slowly. He seemed to be in a black void, devoid of life. He felt his stomach, searching for the arrow. There was nothing there. He stood up, glancing around at the black nothingness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy squinted at what seemed like a purple haze. When it came closer, he realized it was a girl with a purple cloak. A halo floated above her curly brown hair and a white mask obscured her eyes. She seemed to radiate light, standing out in the void. She stopped in front of Tommy, smiling softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you here to take me?" Tommy said calmly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take you where, Tommy?" Her voice was soft, like a whisper, but somehow echoed around the barren landscape. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me. Am I going to heaven or hell?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl simply stood there, taken aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's hell, isn't it? It's all the cuss words, I know it. I guess I won't see Tubs-he's definitely going to heaven-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to die, Tommy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't get a choice, do I?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl paused, thinking. She suddenly smiled. "I have someone you might want to see." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A man walked up behind her. He adjusted his red tie as he smiled at Tommy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jschlatt?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy stared at him, mouth agape, as he knelt down. "The same." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I admire you, kid." Tommy tilted his head in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jschlatt chuckled. "You don't know how brave you are, do you? Not every 16 year old kid would put himself in danger for his friends. You were ready to die for them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"They're not just my friends." Tommy smiled softly."They're my family." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jschlatt placed a hand on his shoulder. "Are you ready to say goodbye to them?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked down at his feet. "N-no. I-I want to laugh with Tubbo. I want to listen to Fundy playing the keyboard- I-I want to joke around with Wilbur. And I-" Tommy looked up. "I'm not ready to die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jschlatt glanced back at the girl, who was smiling softly. "He's brave, isn't he?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know he is." The girl walked over to Tommy, her steps echoing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you shoot him, Tommy? Why did you throw away your shot?" The girl asked him quietly, her tone questioning instead of accusatory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He-he wasn't the villain. He was-" Tommy paused. "He worried about his friends. He loved George. George would've been devastated-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Your friends are devastated too." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." Tommy whispered. "But he was- he was-" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Human?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy nodded. "He was like me. We both had flaws. He didn't- he didn't have to die." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl smiled at him. "You're so brave, Tommy. You're selfless. You don't find that a lot in people." She grinned at Jschlatt. He nodded to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask again. Do you want to die, Tommy?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy looked at her, determination in his eyes. "No, I want to live." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled at him, walking towards Jschlatt. He beamed at Tommy. She pulled a strange object from her pocket and waved it in the air. A white light burst from the area, creating a blinding doorway. She turned back to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Live, Tommy. Laugh, cry, forgive." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked towards the doorway cautiously. "Tubbo would be so weirded out if he was here." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl laughed, a sound like twinkling bells. "Never grow up Tommy." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy gazed at the blinding light, about to step in. He suddenly paused, turning back. The girl was standing next to Jschlatt, waving, her small figure contrasting against his tall one.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's your name?"  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand stopped in midair. She seemed shocked for a moment. She smiled nervously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just call me The Author."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you an angel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy heard her whisper"Trust me Tommy, I'm no angel." before the white light enveloped him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>----------------------</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. If We Only Had Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I don't know- he lost a lot of blood- I-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy blinked groggily. He was lying in a bed with scratchy sheets. He tried to sit up, but the searing pain in his gut made him sink back down into the bed. He rubbed his thumb over the bandages wrapped around his stomach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Tubbo- you can't see him right now-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes widened. He recognized the soft, sweet voice that was now tinged with worry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Niki?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voices stopped. "Tommy!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chorus of voices burst into the room. Tubbo came into his vision, smiling happily despite the dark circles under his eyes. Fundy nearly jumped onto him, his fox eyes twinkling with happiness. Wilbur's eyes were tinged with red as he smiled down at Tommy tiredly. Nihachu walked over, smiling even though she was annoyed at the boys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tommy! You're awake! We were so worried-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Tubbo cried his eyes out for 3 days straight-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You cried too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No I did not-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The boys babbled at each other while Tommy laid there, confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait- three days? How long was I out?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A week, Tommy. You lost a lot of blood, and if Wilbur didn't reach me in time-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course Wilbur would call you first." Niki's cheeks tinged with pink, and Wilbur looked away, turning a bright red. Fundy and Tubbo giggled at Tommy's remark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I-I called her because she was the closest healer- I mean, of course I would've called her-" Wilbur stuttered, his calm and cool composure dropping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shoo boys, you're disturbing him. You saw him, now go~" She ushered them out quickly, trying to hide her bright pink cheeks. She wagged her finger at Tommy, handing him a potion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Naughty." She shook her head as he downed it in one gulp.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Willaachuuuuuuu~" Tommy whispered, smirking mischievously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nikki tried to suppress her smile as she shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you're back Tommy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Word just came back. He's ok."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>George sat down next to Dream, who was staring at the sunset from the top of their house. He breathed out a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat in silence for a moment, George resting his head against Dream's shoulder. Dream rubbed the back of George's hand as he held it. He suddenly let out a shaky laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was so stupid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? You're the opposite of stupid, babe. I know that from experience." George smiled at Dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't even have a reason to start the war- I was just so angry. I guess-" Dream chuckled, shaking his head. "I guess I could say you were the reason this war started, George."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" George raised his eyebrows in shock. "I wasn't even here until later!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream squeezed his hand."It's not your fault. It was mine. I was -" He looked down, cheeks flushing. "I was jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jealous of what, Dreamie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You and Maia." Dream stared intensely at his shoe. George suddenly burst out laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? We're just friends! Wait- so you were so jealous that you decided to start a war?" Dream shrugged, rubbing his arm in shame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Dream." George intertwined his fingers with Dream's hand. "You could've just talked to me!" Dream continued to stare at the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey." George touched his cheek, turning his face towards him. "Even though I'm sorta mad that you didn't just tell me, now I can say you started a war for me! Couple goals, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream laughed softly. "I love you, Georgie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----------------------</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then I was like- L'Manburg deserves independence!- and they were like-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy smiled at Tubbo's enthusiastic interpretation. They were sitting on the cool blackstone of L'Manburg's walls, legs swinging over the edge. Wilbur and Nihachu sat to their far right, Wilbur serenading her with his guitar. Tommy smirked as she stared at Wilbur lovingly. To their left, Fundy talked enthusiastically with their new member, Jack Manifold. The setting sun cast an orange glow over their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And that's how L'Manburg got it's freedom!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo smiled proudly as he finished his story. The two friends sat in silence for a moment, Tommy staring into the sunset, deep in thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubbo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Tommy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Am I brave?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo stared at him quizzically. "What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I had this weird dream." Tubbo's eyebrows furrowed, urging him to go on.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sometimes the best things are left unspoken.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy cleared his throat. "But it's over now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you're brave Tommy." Tommy looked at him, shocked. Tubbo smiled softly. "But don't let it get to your head."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy laughed, holding his bandaged stomach. "The great TommyInnit is very humble, Tubbo!" He turned towards the inner L'Manburg city, changing the subject.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How did you guys rebuild so quickly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo's eyes darkened. "Eret-" His fists clenched in anger. "Eret offered to help rebuild. I was going to throw him out but- but Wilbur said we needed all the help we could get." His voice was cold, steely. "If he thinks we're gonna forgive him, he's wrong. I hate him, I hate him, I hate him-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy watched as Tubbo spat out words like venom. His eyes narrowed and he opened his mouth, about to say some choice words about Eret.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He's human too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy's eyes widened. "Tubbo."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Tubbo's voice was still angry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you think Eret helped because he was guilty?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo crossed his arms angrily. "I don't care if he is guilty or not. Let him suffer. He betrayed us." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tubs." Tubbo looked at Tommy in shock as he placed a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Everyone makes mistakes. It's what makes us human."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo was taken aback. "Who are you, and what have you done with TommyInnit?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy chuckled, staring back into the the orange sky. "I think it's best if we just- forgive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tubbo leaned against him, sighing. "I think that's going to take some time, Tommy. Maybe one day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile came to Tommy's lips. "One day."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Live, laugh, forgive, Tommy. You have all the time in the world.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two friends leaned against each other, looking into the sunset. Tommy smiled, his cheeks illuminated by the setting sun.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>We have all the time in the world. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The End~ for now.....</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. The Battle of L'Manburg: Deleted Scenes/Bloopers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This is the result of brain rot.<br/>You're a leader.<br/>Wilbur glanced around at his teammates who were slumped in defeat.<br/>You lead them.<br/>"Shawty got dem apple bottom jeansss."<br/>Wilbur's voice shook as the words echoed around the dark room. Fundy looked up at him with confusion.<br/>"Boots with da fuuurrrr."<br/>Tubbo sniffled, wiping away his tears.<br/>"Got the whole club looking at herrr~"<br/>Fundy got up and started break-dancing.<br/>"She hit the floor~"<br/>"She hit the floor~"<br/>"Next thing you know~"<br/>"Shawty got low, low, low , low, low, low, low, low."<br/>---------------------<br/>Eret came to a stop, turning back to face them, grinning.<br/>"Here it is gentlemen." He flicked a switch, illuminating a room. "The final control room."<br/>The team stared in confusion at what seemed like a muffin shrine. Muffin candles were lit, and various muffin posters covered the walls. Books of muffin recipes piled on top of each other next to a giant muffin buffet. A giant blueberry muffin chair sat in the middle of the room.<br/>"Eret- what the fuck?"<br/>Eret gulped. "I think- I think I went down the wrong tunnel."<br/>The giant muffin chair suddenly spun, revealing BadBoyHalo lounged across it.<br/>"WHO DARES DISTURB THE MUFFIN GOD!"<br/>---------------------<br/>Dream and George: *proceeds to make out for 5 minutes on the meeting room table<br/>Sapnap and Punz: *walks in<br/>*immediately walks back out<br/>----------------------<br/>Tommy blinked groggily. He was lying in a bed with scratchy sheets. He glanced up, and saw Wilbur kissing Niki softly. Tommy's eyes widened. <br/>"Am I in heaven?"<br/>The two lovebirds jumped apart. "Tommy!"<br/>Niki's cheeks flushed a deep pink as Wilbur stared at Tommy angrily.<br/>"Tommy I swear, if you tell anyone about this I'll shoot you myself-"<br/>---------------------<br/>Tommy: *manages to push Dream off cliff<br/>Dream: *enderpearls behind him<br/>Tommy: "How-"<br/>Dream: "PLOT ARMOR BITCHESS!"<br/>--------------------<br/>"Trust me Tommy, I'm no angel."<br/>The girl watched as he stepped through the white doorway, light enveloping him. She took out her pen and sealed the crack in the 4th wall. She sighed happily, reaching up to take off her mask. Her purple cloak and halo flickered away, leaving her in a plain white T-Shirt and jeans. Her curly brown hair spiraled messily as she smiled softly at the mask cradled in her hands.<br/>"I hope I told your story, Tommy." she whispered.<br/>"You did good, kid." She looked up at Jschlatt, whose hand was on her shoulder. She let out a small laugh.<br/>"Of course you would say that, J."<br/>"Well, if I said it, a part of you must think it's true." The girl chuckled, shaking her head. She looked up, a smile spreading across her face.<br/>"Look at all those people watching, J. Is it possible to love them all equally?"<br/>Jschlatt smiled down at her. "They're watching you."<br/>"No." She grinned. "They're watching Tommy, and Tubbo, and Wilbur, and Fundy. They're watching Dream and George. They're watching Eret. They're watching them cry, laugh, learn, and love. They're not watching me." She smiled softly. "And that's the way it should be."<br/>Jsclatt laughed. "Ok, kid. I see you made him happy. That's good. Everyone deserves a happy ending."<br/>"No, Tommy did that himself." She looked up at him. "I think it's time to move on to the next one, J."<br/>"I guess it is." She linked her arm with his as they began walking through the black void. They stopped suddenly, a large door filled with light appearing.<br/>"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Jsclatt let go of her hand as she stepped towards the doorway.<br/>"Am I going to be in the next one?" The girl turned back, smiling at him.<br/>"We'll see, J."<br/>The girl stepped into the doorway, closing the door behind her.<br/>------------------------</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. We've Fallen So Far (the Sequel)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey guys! Thanks for reading if you've made it this far. Uhmm I've transferred over from Wattpad, and this story was written a long time ago, so I apologize if it's cringey. The sequel will be published here once it is done, and chapters will be released on my Wattpad, @CasualLattice25 . I love you all, and thank you so much!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Very cringey hehehehhehe. Sorry for this guys. Was written long time ago, just posting it now.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>